


Hypothetical

by entropy25



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropy25/pseuds/entropy25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x17. Now that they're officially in a relationship, Fitz and Simmons have an important discussion. Completely hypothetical?</p>
<p>Short and fluffy, with plenty of FitzSimmons banter, Doctor Who references, and an appearance by Daisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetical

“But it’s completely hypothetical, right?”

Fitz placed Jemma’s mug of tea in front of her and sat beside her at the table – an old habit, sitting on the same side of the table rather than across from one another. Easier to share notes or results or research.

“No, no, that’s the point,” Jemma said, smiling mischievously as she wrapped her hands around the steaming mug. “You get to choose one other person. Only one, in the whole world. And I would have to allow it if the opportunity arose with that one person.”

They were in the kitchenette rather than the mess hall. It was small, designed for making a quick coffee or preparing a snack. It was also usually empty, ideal for the two of them to have a few moments alone during the day. Their only real privacy was at night, of course, in the safety of one of their rooms. But it was nice to get away from the lab for a bit during the day for some semi-privacy – if only to have bizarre relationship conversations such as these.

“I don’t know, it sounds like a trap,” said Fitz dubiously.

Jemma laughed. “It’s not a trap, it’s something we should establish! I wouldn’t want to hold you back from having a one night stand with the one person that - ”

“Well there it is. We’ve only been together for a few weeks and you’re trying to schedule a one night stand for me with another woman.”

“You’re not supposed to pick someone we _know_ or anything,” Jemma said. “It’s supposed to be someone famous, or incredibly beautiful.”

“ _You’re_ incredibly beautiful,” said Fitz. Jemma’s cheeks flushed pink, and Fitz looked pleased with himself. Trap averted.

Jemma cleared her throat, still blushing. “You’re supposed to pick, I don’t know – say, Angelina Jolie. Say you’re mad for Angelina Jolie. And if, in the extremely unlikely event that you were to ever meet Angelina Jolie in real life and she was wild with lust for you as well, I would have to allow you to sleep with her. Once.”

“But I’m not mad for Angelina Jolie. Remember you made me watch that film, that…”

“Malificient,” Jemma supplied at the same time that Fitz said, “…that Malificient film, and she freaked me out because of the…”

“Cheekbones,” Jemma said at the same time that Fitz gestured vaguely at his face and said, “…weird cheekbones.”

Jemma smiled and leaned back in her chair, cupping her tea in both hands. “All right, fine. Not Angelina Jolie. Who would you pick, then?”

Fitz tilted his head to the side and sighed, resting his cheek on his palm. “I dunno, uh…Natalie Portman.”

“Really?” Jemma said interestedly.

“What, is that bad?”

“No, no, that’s a good choice, Fitz!”

“So there _was_ a bad choice,” Fitz said suspiciously.

“No, of course not!”

“Well go on then,” Fitz said. “Who would you pick?”

Jemma pursed her lips for a moment, thinking. “Peter Capaldi,” she said decisively.

“ _Peter Capaldi_?” Fitz shouted.

“Hush! Yes, what’s wrong with Peter Capaldi? He’s a very talented actor - ”

“He’s ancient!”

“ – and a handsome older man,” Jemma said defensively.

“Well, there’s my self-esteem shattered, if you are also attracted to Peter bloody Capaldi.”

“He is _not_ that old, Fitz.”

“Is it a Scottish thing? I’d accept that. Like a Scottish accent fetish.”

Jemma grinned.

“Or a Doctor Who thing? Like a Doctor Who fetish.”

“Well, if he was in his Doctor costume it wouldn’t hurt.”

“I actually have a Doctor Who costume, if that’s what this is about. Fifth Doctor, mind you, but if you’re - ”

“Daisy!” said Jemma suddenly. Fitz’s head snapped up to see Daisy standing in the doorway of the kitchenette, looking hesitant.

It had been several weeks since Daisy had been completely cleared of the infection that had brainwashed her and put her under Hive’s control. Understandably, she had been withdrawn and solitary since then. With Hive no longer a threat, Daisy and the other Inhumans were cleared for action again – but Lincoln had left and the other Secret Warriors had decided to follow suit. None of this, obviously, had helped Daisy’s mental state.

“Sorry,” Daisy said. “Didn’t think anyone was in here.” She started to move away.

“Wait!” Jemma called. “No, please, come sit with us for a bit.”

Daisy hesitated, then turned back and walked into the kitchenette with a tight smile.

“D’you want some tea?” Fitz offered, raising his mug.

“Nah,” Daisy said, heading for the refrigerator and pulling out a beer. “Five o’clock somewhere, right?” she muttered, plopping down opposite FitzSimmons at the table.

Jemma cleared her throat. “So, how have you been feeling?” she said brightly, in her too-cheerful voice.

“Well,” Daisy said, “considering I was brainwashed by an ancient Hydra god in the body of Grant Ward, and as a result betrayed and nearly killed my friends and teammates…pretty shitty.”

“Daisy,” Jemma said softly, “it’s not your fault. You were sick, infected…”

“So they keep telling me in my S.H.I.E.L.D-mandated therapy sessions,” Daisy said ruefully. “I know. Doesn’t make it any easier, through.” She sighed and shook her head. “I’m sick of thinking about it and talking about it. What were you guys talking about?”

Fitz and Jemma exchanged glances. They had not exactly been forthcoming about the shift in their relationship with the rest of the team. Primarily because it was no one else’s business – but also because they wanted it just to themselves for now.

“Oh, we were just talking about celebrities we fancy,” said Jemma with a laugh. “You know, if you could pick one person on Earth to sleep with, no matter how unattainable, who would it be?”

“And?” Daisy said, raising an eyebrow. “Who did you pick?”

They both looked to Fitz, who rolled his eyes. “It’s stupid, because it’s not like these people would actually - ”

“Who’d you pick, Fitz?” Daisy interrupted.

Fitz sighed. “Natalie Portman.”

“Good choice,” said Daisy, nodding.

“That’s what I said!” Jemma exclaimed.

“Excuse me, who exactly would be a _poor_ choice?” asked Fitz, but Daisy was asking Jemma who she chose.

“Peter Capaldi,” Fitz supplied in a disgusted voice before Jemma could answer.

Daisy looked at them blankly. “Who?”

Jemma gasped. “You don’t know who Peter Capaldi is?”

“Don’t be offended, Jemma,” Fitz said. “Americans generally don’t know any British actors unless they were in Harry Potter.”

“Hey, I also watched Downtown Abbey,” Daisy said defensively. “Is he the blonde one?”

“No, Google Peter Capaldi. Google him right now,” Fitz said, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.

Daisy smiled, a genuine smile this time, and pulled out her phone. “Ew, Jemma,” Daisy said after a few seconds. “What the heck?”

“He is a handsome older man,” Jemma said insistently. “And the Doctor.”

“So,” said Fitz, “it _is_ a Doctor Who fetish.”

“I was going to pretend not to know what Doctor Who is, but I’m sure you both recall the lecture you gave me two years ago on the history and mythology of the show,” Daisy said wryly.

“Well, Daisy? Who would you pick?” Jemma asked.

“Thor,” Daisy said immediately. “Obviously.”

“Ooh, I forgot about Thor!” said Jemma. “Can I change mine?”

“Wait, now hang on a minute,” Fitz spluttered, turning to Jemma. “That’s not fair, there’s an actual chance you could meet Thor, he’s worked with S.H.I.E.L.D before...”

“Well, what’s it to you?” Jemma said lightly, giving Fitz a significant look. He began to say something, but then instead muttered, “Uh, nothing…”

“Anyways, there’s an actual chance you could meet Natalie Portman,” Jemma claimed.

“Why, is she working with S.H.I.E.L.D now, too?” Fitz said sarcastically.

“This could be an interesting team exercise,” Daisy mused. “Or new question for S.H.I.E.L.D entrance interviews. ‘If given the chance, which Avenger would you sleep with?’”

“That’s hardly fair, they’re mostly men,” Fitz argued.

“Well, we could just make it a straight ‘Would you rather?’” Daisy said. “Captain America or Iron Man?”

“Well, Tony Stark is brilliant, but Captain America…” Jemma trailed off dreamily.

“Hang on - ” Fitz began, frowning.

“Obviously the Hulk is out, but if not for that, Bruce Banner is quite good-looking - ” Jemma reasoned.

“Nope, you said Capaldi,” Fitz interrupted. “No take backs.”

“Well, no one said you couldn’t change yours if you wanted…”

Daisy finished her beer. “Okay, I won’t keep you two from your important scientific discussions.” She smiled again. “Thanks, though, you guys. I needed this.”

Both Jemma and Fitz smiled back at Daisy as she stood up. She turned to leave, then paused and turned back around. “Oh, and listen. I may have been brainwashed by a parasite from another planet fairly recently…but you guys don’t seriously think that I didn’t notice you’re holding hands under that table?”

Fitz and Jemma quickly released each other’s hands. They hadn’t even realized they were doing it. Fitz cleared his throat awkwardly and Jemma blushed furiously.

“Don’t worry, Fitz,” Daisy called as she left the kitchenette. “I’ll keep Thor away from her.”

**Author's Note:**

> FitzSimmons is canon! Hooray! After that adorable scene in 3x17, I wanted to write something cute and funny and non-angsty about their relationship. FitzSimmons deserves that.
> 
> The joke about Natalie Portman and Thor was completely intentional. ;)


End file.
